


I'm Looking For the Bathroom

by bohrok



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Food, Kissing, character death mention, minor fantasy violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3031724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohrok/pseuds/bohrok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the quote: "Korra favors the "I'm looking for the bathroom" excuse whenever someone confronts her on what she is doing when she should not be there." - http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Korra</p><p>Korra and her "I'm looking for the bathroom" excuse usage throughout her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Looking For the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> -Cross-posted to my tumblr at http://tmblr.co/Zx5Oml1Z4dxrx  
> -(title might get changed)  
> -(anything else you want added here, let me know)  
> -spans “The Revelation” (S1 E3) to after “The Last Stand” (S4 E13)

“How did you get away from the Equalist rally when that guy stopped you?” Jinora asked.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin had all escaped Amon’s revelation rally with their bending, but were plenty shaken up. Bolin was already fast asleep, but Mako and Korra were still wide awake. Jinora had taken it upon herself to learn what happened.

Korra answered, “I told him I was looking for the bathroom.”

“And it worked?” Jinora questioned.

Korra said, “Well… no, so I threw him against a boiler and then waterbent steam as my cover.”

“Korra, you always say you’re looking for the bathroom when you’re somewhere you shouldn’t be, even though it never works.” Mako added.

Korra crossed her arms defensively. “It’s not like you would have had a better excuse.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Korra? What are you doing here?” Asami asked.

Korra had thought she was being sneaky when she stepped into the meeting room of a little-known bi community support group held in a Dragon Flats borough bookstore. Korra had seen a flyer pasted on a City Hall bulletin board amidst pull-off coupons for Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery, an anti-bending sentiment letter by Hiroshi Sato from what had to have been at least two months ago, and the announcement for this year’s pro-bending tournament match schedules.

Korra ripped off and crumpled Hiroshi’s letter, then set it on fire. After brushing the ash from her hand, she saved one of the noodlery’s coupons, and glanced at the Fire Ferrets’ first match date. Korra wasn’t on the team this year, which she felt guilty about. Tenzin had announced recently he was taking Korra and his family on a vacation in a few months to see all the ancient Air Temples, which was why Korra wouldn’t get to be a pro-bender this year, since she would be away from Republic City during all the championship matches.

Korra next looked at the support group’s flyer one more time. Tenzin would be busy supporting the United Republic’s first president that day, someone who hadn’t yet been elected but would be soon. Korra knew she was free to go do anything she wanted that day. Deciding this was a promising sign, that she might as well go, Korra memorized the support group’s time and place, then set off to go redeem her new coupon.

As she had entered the bookstore, she had hoped the people there would keep quiet about her attending their meetings and most of all, she hoped to finally find someone else who understood what it was like to be bi.

Korra said, “Uh… I’m looking for the bathroom.”

“Go out into the hall. It’s downstairs and will be on your right.” A spritely elderly woman told her.

Asami, unlike the older woman, knew better than to believe Korra’s excuse. Asami softened her gaze, which caught Korra’s attention before Korra could turn and exit.

Asami invited, “You can stay if you want. I won’t tell anyone you were here.”

“You won’t tell Mako?” Korra implored, faintly with fear, partially with hope.

Asami said, “It’s up to you to tell your boyfriend these things. I would never take that right from you.”

“Thank you.” Korra choked down tears.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jinora asked, “How are you going to get into Kuvira’s camp?”

“Well, I could ask to use the bathroom, but I don’t think I need to. I can just walk right in there. Kuvira will let me in to speak with her.” Korra replied.

Suyin questioned, “Are you sure?”

“Kuvira is a reasonable person, so yes.” Korra responded.

Korra’s mind recalled how Kuvira had saved her father’s life when Zaheer sent him plunging off the face of Laghima’s Peak. Korra had originally thought at the time that Zaheer had killed her dad. Korra had been grief-stricken at this. Her dad and mom were so, so important to her. It had felt worse than the time her uncle Unalaq’s corrupt judge gave her dad a death sentence for a crime he didn’t commit. Korra felt indebted to Kuvira for that great act of saving her father, who otherwise wouldn’t be around today, and thus, was going to give Kuvira the benefit of the doubt unless Kuvira did something drastic.

Korra doubted tensions would get that far.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Care to dance with the great evacuation leader who got everyone out of Republic City safely, Korra?” Wu implored.

Korra said, “Actually, I’m trying to find the bathroom.”

“How about after?” Wu insisted.

Korra went into the Avatar State just enough so that her eyes glowed and no one other than Wu noticed. She was done with him harassing her for a date, for a dance, for anything he could try and rope her into. Korra wanted him to stop bothering her, because she just wasn’t interested.

Korra told him, “No. Never ask me again.”

Wu whimpered and scampered off in terror. Korra noted a direct approach worked best with men who were being creepy. She understood why more women didn’t use one - men could be dangerous when rejected. Korra was confident she was more powerful than any scorned man, and so could use a direct approach safely.

After she could no longer see him, Korra left the Avatar State and noticed a heavy feeling of tiredness wash over her. She quickly used a bathroom in the Air Temple, as she had actually needed to use one, and then stood out near the edge of Air Temple Island, where there was a perfect view of the new spirit portal. There, she contemplated her emotional state.

She had wanted nothing more than to get back to being the Avatar and resolving world conflicts back when she was in therapy sessions with Katara, but now Korra was feeling listless again, the same feeling she got when she was stuck unable to do her duty. Even with Kuvira in police custody awaiting trial and the Earth Empire reformed into the the United Earth Republic, Korra worried about the seemingly-inevitable next threat to world peace. Defeating Vaatu, Amon, the Red Lotus, and Unalaq had never seemed to ever bring the world any closer into balance. Had Zaheer been right when he said chaos is the natural order? Had Toph been right when she said the world would never change and would keep providing threats, only with different names?

“Do you remember what you promised me nearly 10,000 years ago, Korra?” Raava asked.

Korra said, “I promised, ‘and in return, I will help you restore balance to the world.’ But back then, I was Wan, and I was… I don’t know. He was always so confident he would succeed and I’m not.”

“He wasn’t always confident he would succeed. On his deathbed, he shared that he was afraid he failed me. And you, from the beginning, were confident too. I remember the day you told the White Lotus ‘I’m the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!’ You told Amon you would defeat him if he faced you. You believed you could find me in the heart of Vaatu even after you witnessed me ripped from your spirit and shattered against a rock. You believed you could win in a duel against Zaheer, even while fatally poisoned. You believed you could talk Kuvira, simply talk her into stepping down, rather than by fighting her. Without confidence, how could you have ever hoped to achieve any of that? You have Wan’s confidence, because you are Wan, just ten thousand years later and living a different life.” Raava replied.

Korra sighed. “The world feels so dark and cold, no matter what I try to do to change it. Even without Vaatu, there seems to be no order. Chaos and evil are everywhere. It always feels like they are just about to win, no matter who I defeat next.”

“Are you again afraid you are failing me?” Raava asked.

Korra answered, “Yes.”

“Remember what I told you when you said that nearly 10,000 years prior to now?” Raava prompted.

Korra responded, “You said, ‘I will be with you for all of your lifetimes and we will never give up.’”

“We, not only just I as it was over 10,000 year ago, are the spirit of light and balance. We represent enlightenment and total order. Humanity resists labels that are absolute. Humanity is diverse. Because we are the balance to be measured against, we compare humanity to ourselves, which makes the chaotic elements of humanity that much more evident and threatening. But, some of humanity does believe in our message, and they are in order once more with the defeat of Kuvira. You will always be more concerned with humanity’s balance than others, because you have been tasked with being the ideal and hope of order for the entire world, humans, spirits, environment, and all. You are the spirit of light and order, the absolute. That is why everything else seems dark and chaotic to you. You are absolute and they are not. I don’t know if the world will ever achieve true harmony. Perhaps the harmonious state of the world is a different one than a harmonious state for us. But, I believe that the world can achieve its true balance, wherever that lies, with my guidance. I might not ever get to recognize the moment it reaches there, but I am not concerned about that. What matters is I won’t give up on it happening. What about you?” Raava said.

Korra replied, “I’m not giving up either. I will help you restore balance to the world, like I promised.”

“And together, we will never give up.” Raava vowed once more.

Korra was disturbed by the sense of someone leaving the wedding reception to approach her. Raava had since fallen silent, so Korra brought her mind to wondering who was coming over. She hoped it would be Asami. Korra wanted to ask her to dance again.

It was not Asami approaching. It was Tenzin.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Korra leaned towards Asami, who was coming towards her. They were sitting together in a field of the most beautiful tulips. The pink, purple, and magically enough, blue petals were the perfect colors to set the mood. A double rainbow of more hues of pinks, purples, and blues was overhead. The wind was singing an old legend about the beauty of two women in love and light spirits in the sky danced to the tune.

Asami and Korra kissed. Korra felt like the more love she felt for Asami, the more she felt like she could fly. Perhaps Guru Laghima’s path to flying was not the only way, Korra mused playfully.

As Korra and Asami began to slowly separate from their kiss, their eyes opened at the same time, and Korra stared intently into Asami’s eyes. Asami, Korra decided, is the love of my life.

Jinora loudly made her entrance with the voom-ing and popping noises of her astral projection appearing in flickers, then in stable form.

“Jinora? What are you doing here?” Asami asked in surprise.

Jinora remarked, “I’m looking for the bathroom.”

Korra blushed at the implicit jab and Jinora started to laugh wildly at her own joke.

“Didn’t your Great Uncle Sokka ever tell you there aren’t any bathrooms in the Spirit World?” Korra scolded.

Jinora said, “There aren’t? I guess I’ll be going then. Everyone wants to know how your vacation’s been. I, for one, know it is going exactly how I predicted.”

“Shoo!” Korra demanded.

Jinora laughed again. “I’ll tell them you’re doing fine and not to expect you back yet. This so romantic.”

Jinora disappeared back to the physical world and left Korra with a very grumpy expression. After having had a kiss from Asami interrupted by Jinora, who then playfully poked fun at them, Korra was irked.

“She used your bathroom excuse.” Asami teased.

Korra said, “I know! That’s my line.”

Asami and Korra laughed at that flippant comment and Asami took Korra by the hand. They stood up and walked for miles. As the Avatar, the Spirit World especially provided for enhancing their mood, as her and Asami’s romantic emotions became their reality. Iroh had said the Avatar’s feelings would have a strong effect on the spirit world. What he had not prepared Korra for was what it would be like when she was around the love of her life.

Everything was perfect in the Spirit World. The grass was soft, the flowers pungent with perfume, and every sight was a feast for the eyes, anywhere from near to far. Korra never got tired of exploring the Spirit World, especially with Asami right by her side.

“When should we return to the physical world?” Asami asked.

It was a question they hadn’t discussed yet. Korra didn’t want this vacation to end, but she had a duty to both have the conversation at hand and return to bring balance to the physical world. Right now at least, the Spirit World was in balance, which Korra considered to be, at the very least, partially accomplished by her presence and positive emotions influencing the environment, which helped to make Korra feel better about not paying so close an eye on the physical world.

Korra replied, “Not necessarily right now, but at some point. Much as we could elope, have Iroh marry us at his house when we’re ready, and spend the rest of our lives here, I like the idea of a wedding in Republic City on Air Temple Island, like what Zhu Li and Varrick had as at least a possibility.”

“What makes you so sure I’ll marry you before this vacation ends?” Asami teased.

Korra stumbled on her worlds. “Well… uh.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one who will have you ready to marry me before this vacation ends.” Asami declared.

Korra blushed. “It’s… possible.”

“Who would you want to marry us, Korra?” Asami asked.

Korra thought about it. “Bolin already got to marry Zhu Li and Varrick, so let’s get someone else to. As for Mako… um.”

“Having Mako officiate our wedding would be hilarious. He’s still awkward with us sometimes. We haven’t even told him we’re dating. Do you think he’d even be able to do it if we asked him. I can’t imagine it.” Asami said.

Korra laughed. “It would be the ultimate prank to ask him to, but no. It won’t be Mako. Let’s give that decision more time.”

“All right then. Better get to work on carving that betrothal necklace, Korra, because I’ll be making a visit to the little Water Tribe district for yours when we get back.” Asami told her.

Korra blushed so hard she collapsed into a path of orange tiger lilies. She was going to marry Asami Sato one day.


End file.
